Such a braking blade is described for example in Swiss Pat. No. 580,434 (compare in particular FIGS. 4 and 1) and in Austrian Pat. No. 339,794 which partially corresponds to said reference (compare FIGS. 4 and 1). The goal of the known solution lies in associating with the ski brake a braking surface, because the end regions of the individual braking arms, which regions consist exclusively of a spring wire, do not result in a sufficient braking action. To arrange this known braking blade at the end of the associated braking arm, the free end of the braking arm area which is bent back at 180.degree. is first lightly bent outwardly, the blade is mounted above a hole which is provided off-center with respect to its width dimension, wherein a further wire section of the braking arm extends through an opening in the blade, and finally the braking arm end is bent inwardly. The braking arm end which holds the braking blade and the further wire section of the braking arm, which section extends through the opening of the braking blade, extend thereby substantially perpendicularly to one another. In this manner also the area of swing of the entire braking blade around the braking arm end, which acts as a pivot bearing for the braking blade, is determined.
This conventional construction has the disadvantage that a change of the braking blades having different width dimensions, which is necessary as needed, is not easily possible, because the braking arms are manufactured mostly of a spring wire of a 4-5 mm. diameter, which wire diameter cannot be bent outwardly and inwardly by hand in particular on the slope, which measure would be necessary for such a change. Even if the installation can take place without difficulties in the workshop and in particular during the first manufacture of the ski brake, a disassembly and repeated assembly is, however, associated at least with the usage of suitable tools.
A further disadvantage of the known construction consists in its function. It is written in the description that when the ski brake is swung from the braking position into the retracted position, namely during stepping in, the side of the braking blade closest the side of the ski and having the smaller braking surface hits against the lower edge of the ski, so that the braking blade assumes a position which extends approximately parallel with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ski, however, such a swing does not always exist, for example, especially when the braking blade is iced up, so that in such cases the ski brake can be swung only by an additional manipulation into the retracted position, which situation is complicated and awkward. One can also not exclude that the braking blade pivots in the retracted position of the ski brake about the braking arm half which serves as a bearing, for example during a fall of the skier, which causes the swinging of the ski brake from the retracted position into the braking position to be hindered. The released ski would in such a case slide freely nonstop and possibly cause an accident.
It is remarked on the side that the known construction permits a locking of the ski brake for the transport of same. Such a measure is no longer permissible today, because the ski brake must be moved always into a true retracted position by stepping in; in other words, in the case of a fall of the skier, the ski brake must swing automatically into the braking position, an activation of the ski brake from the transport position into the retracted position may not be left up to the will of the skier.
On the other hand, ski brakes are known in many various constructions, which are equipped with braking mandrels. Such braking mandrels are mostly plastic coverings, which enclose the end of a braking arm which consists generally of a spring-wire material. Such braking mandrels are best suited for downhill skiing on hard packed and prepared slopes, however, are less suited for stopping the skis in deep snow, powder snow, because in such cases the delay is less. Due to an insufficient delay, undesired accidents can happen, even if these are only isolated cases. Such accidents must be prevented even when their outcome--due to the after all existing delay--is connected with reduced injury.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a braking blade and mounting therefor of the above-mentioned type such that it can be used effectively without occurrence of the mentioned disadvantages in a ski brake, which has a braking arm of the above-mentioned type. The invention is to be used in particular in ski brakes, which have a braking mandrel consisting of a plastic covering on their braking arms, through which the ski brake can be used fully by the skier himself simply and without using any tools and also without damage to the entire construction of the ski brake both on prepared slopes and also in deep snow, powder snow.
The set purpose is inventively attained by the braking blade being movable, when needed, onto the end of the braking arm, which end is provided preferably with a braking mandrel, is arranged releasably lockable on same and can be removed from same arbitrarily without deformation of any structural parts.
Due to the fact that the braking blade is constructed as a separate member, it can be mounted, when needed, on an existing ski brake and can again be removed from same. A mounting and removal of the braking blade is not connected with any deformation of any structural part of the entire ski brake and/or the braking blade. The braking blade is locked releasably at the end area of the braking arm or at the braking mandrel, so that a loss is prevented and a disassembly thereof can be done only arbitrarily. The entire construction is thereby simple; the inventive braking blade can also be used in connection with existing ski brakes.